This Life Is Okay For Us
by MrsCullen123
Summary: Meg and Han will learn how to live and love through a life of hectic drifting and being above the law. As they learn about each other, she will challenge him just as he changes her...only with some bumps on the way. HanXOC Sets in Tokyo Drift to Fast Five. UNDER SMALL HIATUS FOR REVISE.
1. Gaze

As I walked the gravel floor towards the garage, I saw various colors of lights bouncing off the walls. Music was vibrating the floor. I can distinctively hear tires screeching in my right ear because of some 10-second races going on. I am pushing people out of my way to get inside. If there were this many people outside, I can't imagine how many people I will have to shove inside just to find this kid! And of course, guys were making out with girls who clearly didn't care about their vaginas showing.

_Skanks. How typical._

I'm not a huge supporter for the Virgin white panties. However, I did want women to show that they aren't easy.

In Shay's words, my outfit apparently screamed, _"innocent but dominant."_ I am wearing a white A-Neck tank top, **WITH NO BRA! **She refused to let me put one on because I have to "fit in." My light-washed denim jeans were fitting and hugged all of my curves. My toes are freezing, but what can I expect if I am wearing black 4-inch wedges. However, it's best if I wore this instead of Shay's original outfit for me. A "tube-top dress"- Bitch, that is a shirt.

Shay is my best friend that isn't really fond of the racing scene. She hates it actually. Despite the fact that she is dating a guy who is. Morimoto is apart of DK's crew. He's bad news.

**Bad news.**

He also cheats on Shay constantly and every time I try to tell her, it spurs on an argument. So I let it go...for now.

I don't like drama and especially not scenes that have close relations with the Yakuza...but she is so determined to stay with him. She thinks she can "change" him and steer him from his bad habits and DK's crew. How can I not be mixed up in this shit? Finally, I reach the garage. The music is so damn loud! I take out my phone to see the picture of Shay's brother. I let my eyes roam the crowd until they abruptly stop and focus on some one else entirely.

A tan, Asian guy with short black hair that slightly covers his eyes. Hmm, he's very pretty. He's wearing a red and white plaid shirt which defines and accentuates his broad shoulders with some jeans that sit just right on his hips...

Just then, I see that he is leaning on the bar counter with 2 sluts on his arms, making out with one of them while the other tries to cut in. My face contorted into, what I'm sure was, disgust. I turn away to find...I found him! He's sitting on a couch, not facing me.

"Excuse m- Excuse me!" I practically screamed to the people in front of me to get to Shay's brother.

Once through the crowd, I approach the old and ratty couch, tap him on the shoulder and ask, "Are you..uh...Twinkie?" He twists his head to look at me. He looks about the age of 16 or so, with dark skin and loose clothes.

"Yeah, baby girl! What's yours?" he said, looking me up and down.

"Listen, kid. One, I'm too old for you. Second, I'm here because your sister wants you home pronto," I say with no argument in my voice.

The smirk that was on his face falls and he rolls his eyes. "If Shay wants me home, she has to come and gets me herself- not send her hot little bitch," he said with his brows furrowed and attitude in his voice.

Oh, hell no.

I make him stand up, grab the front of his shirt and tug him close so our eyes were aligned.

"The fuck you called me?"

His eyes widened but quickly tried to pry my hands off. I let go of him and he roughly righted his clothes.

"Why does she want me home, man?" he said with a whiny tone.

I sighed. "C'mon, kid."

He walks around the couch, sulking, doing his "guy handshakes" with some people on the way. I grip his shoulder while guiding him outside. We were almost at the front of garage when I noticed that Twinkie was walking towards "Pretty Boy".

"Yo Han, I gotta bounce! Shay, man." Twinkie said with annoyance in his voice.

'Han', turned away from the skanks and gave a nod to Twinkie. When Twink moved away, I caught Han's eyes.

It was brief, yet strange. There was something about the _burn_ in his gaze. It's like the music died down and the people around us blurred, the fluorescent lights now dim. I just- I couldn't move. I felt like if I did, our little momentum would be broken- the _understanding_ that was shared between us. I was stunned out of my reverie when the music started booming again, the floor vibrating and it became horribly humid. I turned away from those deep pair of eyes and let my body walk away towards Twinkie, who was trying to get away. I caught a strong hold on him before he got too far.

After what seemed a lifetime, we reached the front. I felt the difference of air pressure and spent this time taking in deep breaths, leisurely. I glance back subtly and he's _staring_ at me. We make eye contact once more until a body covered our gaze. I faced front and pulled Twinkie in front of me by pulling on his shoulder towards my bike.

On the ride back to Shay's, all I kept thinking about was Pretty Boy and his smoldering gaze. Oh yeah, his name was Han.


	2. Irene

_ 2 months later_

"You're fucking dead!" I shouted.

"Wait, Meg! You gotta lemme explain, girl!" Twink said while ducking from the wrench thrown at him.

My fucking bike. He ran over my god damn bike! My throat was burning from all the yelling but I ignore it for the sake of seeing fear on his face. I could tell my indignant nature was scaring him but I could give a flying fuck right now. Was I supposed to be delighted that my dear Irene was crushed by a disgusting, green colored Volkswagen?!

"LET YOU EXPLAIN!?" I yelled. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You have 5 minutes to explain why my Agusta F4CC has a huge ass dent on her front and a flat tire..." I say as sinister as I can.

Twinkie gulped, "Well you see...I was on my way to a party for my girl, ya k-know? A-and then I backed up on something, thought i-it was some squirrel or something...I backed up all the way and heard some pretty...uhmm..unnatural groaning sounds. I g-got outta the car and I saw I-Irene..."

I whimpered when I heard 'groaning' and 'backed up'...pun not intended. I wiped my hands down my face and kept it over my mouth. I'm afraid that if I don't, I'll end up saying some very nasty things that shouldn't be heard by a 16 year old kid.

I paced the garage for what seemed like hours...I can see him in the corner of my eye swaying side to side, looking away from me. I stopped abruptly and turned to face him. He stopped moving and looked at me slowly.

"This bike is a claimed with 200bhp horsepower with the titanium race exhaust in place. Nor because only 100 units will be built, at €100,000 apiece. The only one in this country costs $95,350 on the road...I won this from a very wealthy man, and it was so difficult to obtain..it was my life's dream...and you just crushed it...because you were going to a party...and thought it was some animal..?" I said in disbelief.

"Well if you put it that way...yes...?" the kid said hesitantly.

I start to hyperventilate.

"NO, NO I-I-I didn't crush it because of that! I-It's because I uhmm...I.." Twink stuttered.

"SHAY!" I hollered, still breathing heavily.

I hear light footsteps running down the stairs to get down to the garage, which the Devil's Spawn and I were currently standing in.

"What! What is-...oh my god!" Shay exclaimed.

There she was in all her beauty. Her dark skin was flawless with her brown hair flowing down her shoulders naturally. She had a dress,from a local department store that we bought the other day, on. Shay was always the one that made guys do a double take or get cheesy pick up lines thrown at her all day. One look at her and BAM! Shay is actually the nice, nerdy girl that everyone likes cause of her beautiful looks and personality. She also tolerates my stubborn ass so, of course, I have to love her too.

Shay looked at me,"Hun...I am so sorry...who did this?"

I looked at her and pointed at Lucifer.

"Sis, she's overreacting! I swear I didn't mean-" Twink started but was abruptly cut off my sharp gasps. I sound like a seal who just got stabbed 100 times. My hand was fanning my face quickly trying to get fresh air, even though the garage was open.

"Dejan, that motorcycle is her baby! You just killed her dream!" Shay scolded. She knew how much Irene meant to me. She's extremely rare and expensive.

"I swear to fucking Christ, Shay, that if you don't get him away from me in 5 seconds...his body will never be found." I threatened.

I turned around and counted to 5 as quick as possible, hearing shuffling of feet going inside. I turned back again to see Shay with a hesitant smile on her face.

"I don't understand! Why Irene!?" I ranted angrily and paced once again.

"It's okay. The other day, Twink told me about some guy who runs a shop." Shay consoled.

I stopped pacing and let out an exasperated 'what.'

She sighed while rolling her eyes, "Dejan was begging me to let him stay there. I don't know the guy so, of course, I said, 'are you kidd-"

I interrupt her with a sigh, "Who?"

"Can I come in yet?" says another voice. Twink poked his head inside the garage with a guilty expression.

"Listen to me, you little shit. You're going to pay me back for this!" I told him curtly. Shay didn't even try to defend him.

"Anything, Meg! I am so sorry!" Twinkie begged.

"You _will_ give me $100,000 in cash whether you like it or not,"

Twink began, "How can I possi-" I shushed, "but you said it was only $95-," he argued but was shushed again by Shay.

"Wanna go for 200?" I said in a wavering tone.

He looked like he wanted to retort but restrained himself. "No ma'am."

"Good. Now, who is it that can fix Irene in the mean time?"

Twink cleared his throat, "His name is Han." Han...it sounds so familiar.

"Do I know this guy?" I ask curiously.

Twink scrunched his face in concentration. "I think you have. It was when you picked me up that time at Arnold's party like a month ago."

I grin as recognition hits me. Well, well. Pretty Boy has resurfaced, once again.

Shay notices this and says, "Hey Twink, why don't you go to your party or something?"

Twink does a double take. "You're letting me go to a party? Who _are_ you?"

Shay looks at him and tightens her eyes. "JUST this once. Go, or would you rather clean the-,"

"I am OUT." Twink said with his arms raised in surrender, walking to his car. He slowly peeled out of the garage, onto the street, speeding off like there was no tomorrow.

"Out with it." Shay said.

"What?"

"I saw that smile and glint in your eye. Tell me the deets."

I look at her blankly and said, "I am not having this conversation with Irene in this condition."

Shay ignored my remark. "Who exactly is this "Han" person? Sounds like a Japanese cartoon character."

I picked up Irene, grimacing while doing this, and set her against a near by table. Once I assumed the table could handle the weight, I replied, "He is nobody. I never even talked to him."

"Psh, now I know he is OBVIOUSLY something,"

"How would you even know that?" I ask in an equally, smart tone.

"Cause I know you. Your," she pauses, "quirks, when it comes to guys and what not." she finished with a tone.

"I remember...I guess- making 5 second eye contact with him," I admit.

"...eye contact..? 5 second eye contact? That's what's making you sigh like little fan girl?" Shay drew out.

I looked at her crossing my arms, "Can I continue?"

She sighed and rolled her arms in a motion for me to proceed.

"I don't know...it was so weird. It was like hundreds of sparkles were igniting inside my stomach trying to find a way out. My breathing was labored like a damn horse after a race and I felt goosebumps all over my body. All because he gave me a look- not even- a GLANCE." I exhaled out to her with my arms flying everywhere.

She gaped at me for a long time.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." I say turning away from her.

"No,no! Sweetie, this is a very good thing." Shay said.

"What? How is that?" I asked.

"...Well I am now comforted that you are not a lesbian after all."

...

_Are you kidding me?_

"Just because I haven't slept with a guy for- what?" I ask her.

"8 months girl. 8 MONTHS. That's like 10 years in dog years!" Shay exclaimed.

"Wow. I don't know if I should be insulted or..." I drift off.

She continues, "You can't help me getting worried for you if you haven't had sex in 10 dog years!"

"Shay,"

_Ignore._

"Shay!"

"WHAT?! This is a big deal, **_miel_**." Shay said.

"Just stop. Can we get back on topic please!"

She held her hands up in surrender.

"Why am I feeling this way? With a guy I don't even know, much less, talked to?" I asked exasperated.

Shay lowered her hands and smiled softly. "Maybe it's a sign. Take things with the flow. They say you never know what will hit you at the right time."

I pondered over that thought for the rest of the night. Take things with the flow? Ok, I could do that. I think.

* * *

miel- honey in spanish


	3. Maximum Boobage

When Twinkie came home from his party, I asked him for Han's contact information. Twink said he'll ask next time he sees him.

It's been a week. I felt a frown form on my face, thinking of Irene just sitting in the garage.

_What's taking so damn long?_

I was brought out of my reverie when the thin walls started echoing Shay's, slightly, off-pitch singing. I could even hear the shower running through the other room.

I decided that I'd go with Twinkie, and surprisingly Shay, tonight to the races. I feel useless just sitting here, waiting for Twink's confirmation. So, I'm taking matters into my own hands.

Shay is going because Morimoto kept bugging her about coming to one for weeks, which was extremely annoying. She agreed after I shouted at her to go, just to get rid of Morimoto's incessant complaints.

"Hey Hun, should I wear this red one I got from Macy's or my black dress that I got from Shelley?" Shay asked, coming in my room.

Last month, I decided to move in with Shay and Twinkie. DK was bothering me to hold races for him. A few are alright, but full-time is not how I do things. He didn't take to that kindly and cried to Kamata.

Kamata was Takashi's uncle, also head of the Yaks.

Kamata came to me himself, with Takashi present. In all honesty, I almost shit my pants. Kamata actually apologized for his nephew's attitude and said I didn't have to do anything for them unless I wanted to.

I would've thought he was nice for doing this, _if_ I didn't know the only reason why he's just saying it.

So I thanked him reluctantly and they drove away with Takashi's flat face bunched up in confusion and frustration.

I still don't trust them and what they're capable of. I thought it would be safer to live with someone than be by myself where they could just come in and somehow force me to do something anyway. Like I said, I hate drama.

I turned around and looked at her choices. "Um, the black dress. It's not as low cut as the red one."

Shay gave me a nasty face and said, "Thanks," with a snarky tone. She left the room and I turned back to my wardrobe. After plucking out endless shirts and skirts that were borrowed from Shay, I finally decided to wear a black, long sleeve shirt that had buttons on the front with maroon colored skinnies.

_Who the hell am I trying to impress anyway? _

I'd be working tonight. Despite me rejecting Takashi's request for me to start the races, I am a mechanic and and do best with cars. It's what I mainly do when I come to races.

Motorcycles are just my own personal fascination- basically I'm too lazy to study all the material to fixing and tuning said vehicles. That territory was a little too much for me anyways.

I heard Shay come into the room when I was in the middle of drying my wet hair.

"OH, HELL NO- Meg, please. You cannot wear that!" Shay exclaimed.

"Why the hell not?!" I said looking down at my outfit.

"It's so plain! You really look like an army brat!"

I am an army brat actually. My dad was stationed everywhere, thus my traveling to different parts of the world. It wasn't that bad, just lonely at times. My mom died when I was really young, so I stayed home alot with my neighbors when Dad was away.

"I'm working tonight, Shay. Remember?" I point out.

"Well, atleast add accessories or something. Also makeup! It will help me look less slutty."

_Yeah, or something._

"I thought you were wearing the black?" I ask confused when she walks in stark red.

"Yes, but I think Morimoto likes me in red better." she said hesitantly.

I rolled my eyes, "Who cares what he-"

"Megan." Shay cut me off with a warning tone.

I raised up my hands in surrender and turned around to my vanity where I kept all my accessories and what not. Well, with my small portion of them.

She sighed and left the room.

Morimoto is one lucky son of a bitch. He doesn't deserve her and I will help her realize that, one day.

I decided to wear my hoop earrings, curled my light brown hair so that it rested softly under my breasts. I wore a thin layer of black eyeliner.

Shay came in the room again, dressed...with the black dress on.

I looked at her through the mirror and smiled softly. She smiled at me back. She strided towards me and said," C'mere, lemme fix your makeup."

I sighed and gave her what I had. She raised her eyebrows and left the room to come back with her monstrous makeup bag. I rolled my eyes and turned towards her.

Once she was done, I looked in the mirror and actually felt satisfied. She put on some concealer to hide my dark circles from overwork, some subtle pink blush, nice shade of gloss, and mascara which made my eyes feel heavy, but made my lashes look thick and long.

I looked at my eyelids in surprise."Brown eye shadow?" She rarely put any on me when we had our makeup escapades because it made my eyes look funny at times.

She was quiet for a few seconds before running her hands through my hair at the back, picking at some curls. "It defines your eyes."

My eye color is something I was quite fond of. It was emerald with hazel irises. My eyes were not that chinky due to me being half dutch. They were a nice, wide cat shape I guess, which made it hard to detect my ethnicity. My complexion was a light tan color, my nose being slender with full pink lips.

I felt awkward all of a sudden. Every time we talk about my looks, it's not hard to miss Shay's envious gaze. I don't mean to sound cocky, I just know how much Shay wishes she looked 'better.' But what she didn't get is that she doesn't have to look "better" because she is the most gorgeous women I know. I am also jealous of her creamy tan skin, her wide eyes, and her bright smile that could light up anyone. She is beautiful and I don't really care about my looks to be honest. I really think I am plain looking and besides my eyes, there isn't much to swoon over.

I looked at Shay through the mirror. "Hey,"

She stopped grazing my hair and made eye contact with me.

I smiled and said, "Thank you. You look amazing in that dress."

She let out a little laugh and smiled back while looking down modestly.

"You're definitely letting the boys come to you, chicka." I say while wiggling my eyebrows.

She threw her head back and laughed. I said over her laughter, "**Como una polilla a una llama, baby!**"

"Please, girl, you're boobs look like they were made to be grabbed in that shirt!" Shay said laughing at my expression.

I love Shay and no matter what, I will not get her involved in bad business, with Morimoto or not.

* * *

As we left the house, Shay refused to let me stay in combat boots all night, so I agreed to wear her mid-calf, brown 4 inch boots with a thick heel. When she wasn't looking, I managed to grab my combat boots into the trunk of my car.

Besides Irene, I have a Hennessy Venom GT that I won from an amateur that was drunk enough to race me. I was fortunate.

We arrived at the abandoned parking lot, barely finding a parking spot. There was a whole zoo of people. I turned off the engine and looked to Shay in the passenger seat. She was looking at my boobs curiously.

I followed her gaze, "What?"

She reached and pulled down my shirt so hard, that my whole breast could've been shown.

"What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed in surprise while pulling up my shirt.

"We're meeting Han today remember? Leave an impression!" she persisted, pulling down my shirt once more. "Tuck in your shirt," I did as she instructed reluctantly. "There. Maximum boobage and ass flashing."

I rolled my eyes while opening my car door. "Lets go."

We got out of the car and I saw her signaling that she was going to find Morimoto. I nodded and mouthed that I was going to wait for Twinkie. I leaned against my car while she sped off. Searching the crowd for Twinkie seemed to be indomitable since my eyes ended up on a person who was talking to Takashi.

The nerves shot up again.

It was Pretty Boy.

* * *

**Como una polilla a una llama, baby**- Like a moth to a flame, baby!


	4. Pleasure Doing Buisness

"Meg? Yo Meg?...hello?" I heard, barely registering Twink's voice. I just couldn't seem to draw my eyes away from PB. Yes, I said PB.

Pretty Boy, of course.

Damn, he is one hot man. I turn away quickly to look at the boy beside me but his attention was drifting to other girls who were sitting near by, attempting to pick them up. I inwardly roll my eyes at his foolish attempts.

I take my time to analyze 'Han'. Hmmm, he seems to be about 6'1 or so. He's dressed in a plain white wife beater with a flannel rolled up to his elbows and some jeans. His shoulders are what drew me in. They're so broad and his arms are muscular with a build from working with cars all day.

I would know, I worked in a shop for 2 years.

His biceps go nicely with his height and shoulders...now the face. I don't call him Pretty Boy for nothing. However, he is definitely not Japanese. His lips are enticing enough and his eyes- jeez, his eyes. It's a story that draws me in. Something that I dangerously want to unravel...but would I like what I would find?

His eyes drifted across the room and gave me a brief glance before turning back to Takashi. But just with that minimum eye contact, my breath caught. I looked away and stared at the girls beside him instead. How can he make me lose my breath over a glance? I should be insulted that he gave me just a glance but, oddly, I'm not...why is that?

I huffed and ran my hands through my hair. I felt a slap on my left arm, I turned to see it was Twinkie but he wasn't looking at me. His stare was intently focused on a red, beat up Charger at the front of the lot.

"That's some messed up shit, man." Twink said with remorse.

I smacked him in the back of the head then looked back at the scene, "Language."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. I tried to find Shay out of the crowd and saw her in the corner with Morimoto. She was talking to a skank next to her when I saw Morimoto look at something near my direction. I followed his gaze and saw him staring at Takashi, who was staring at me.

Morimoto never really did like the fact that Takashi was so stuck on me doing favors for the Yakuza. He wanted to be the second in command. I think that's the reason why he and I don't get along.

Takashi nodded his head at me. I hesitated to acknowledge him at first but nodded back in return. He gestured to the Charger and I let my gaze drift back to the car that was begging for a fix.

I knew what that meant. He wanted to race.

I purse my lips in agitation. The car is beautiful, naturally. Hard muscle cars aren't exactly Takashi's style, which made me quite curious to why he wanted this car. However, curiosity leads to danger. Danger leads to drama. And I DON'T, do drama. Ever.

Still, why can't I deny the pull of cars? The danger of when the cops raid the place? There is so much to learn, so much to understand. The adrenaline that kicks in your body when you go behind the wheel. It's like a fix. A fix that I need to feel every once in a while to be sated.

This is one of those moments.

I felt my eyes go to the back of my head before, reluctantly, leaning off my car.

He smiled smugly but not at me, at the driver. I almost felt bad for the guy.

The crowd dispersed for the car to travel to the middle of the back where DK was settled in. I took the chance to walk over and actually listen to Takashi, for once.

I felt the nerves pop up again. _He's looking at me._

I walk up to the drivers side and knock on the window. The window slowly rolled down and I leaned down to see his face.

Handsome guy, in his late teens. By the smirk that was worn tightly on his face, I'd say he was fairly confident that he would get some tonight.

_Asshole. You won't be smiling like that in 10 minutes._

I gave a smile, that most likely came off as a grimace, saying, "Pop the hood."

I stood straight and walked to the front of the car. Through the small gap, smoke was unveiled. My eyebrows raised as I saw the accumulating mist. I opened it to a full 90 degrees when smoke came out instantly. Everyone around the area coughed and gasped. The smell of the burned out gasoline pierced my lungs.

I looked at the Ass while he smiled and said, "She's a little beat up."

I gave a wry laugh, "Yeah, no shit."

I heard Twink come beside me to give me my tool box and I immediately took out a socket wrench. He messed it up pretty bad. It took a few minutes and some grease to have it just capable of racing.

"Is she good as new?" I heard the Ass say in what I think was supposed to be a seductive voice, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I looked up, not amused, grabbed the hand that was inching towards my butt and pushed it away roughly.

He looked to the hand I pushed away before grinning and leaning in closer.

I took that moment to lean off the hood, reach to the top of it and pull it down real hard. He was caught off guard and quickly moved his hand so his fingers that were leaning on it, wouldn't get crushed.

"Wanna race or not?" I ask him, leaning back on the car.

He narrowed his eyes and said, "You, princess? Why the hell not."

I scoffed, "Not me, asshole."

The smile didn't waver once, even as Takashi came in his line of sight.

"Me," DK says unnerved.

"You sure you can handle her?" Asshole says unwisely. Slight giggles and murmurs spread against the crowd from his jab. I even had to, unsuccessfully, contain my grin at his embarrassing threat.

"You're new here, aren't you," A voice said, uninterested. The crowd laughed while Asshole remained unfazed. I look to the voice and saw that it was Han. He had a bag of chips in his hand, putting one in his mouth. I sat up straighter against the car, now self-conscious.

"How much?" Asshole asked smiling, still confident.

DK chuckled and said, "Car for car."

"Car for car?"

"Car for car." He confirmed.

The guy smiled and said, "Well, alright then. One more thing though."

"And what's that?"

"That pretty little thing over there, becomes mine as well."

He pointed to the right. I found myself following the pointed finger to a Mazda RX7.

DK opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Han saying, "Done."

His smooth and calm demeanor gave me chills down my spine. Takashi has yet to say anything, and frankly, the silence was fucking tiring.

"**What do you say, DK?**" I say in Japanese, impatient.

He didn't look away from Han, glare deepening as the next words came out of his mouth, "Done."

The crowd cheered as I got off the car and walked towards the guy, smirking. "Good luck, 'princess'." I made sure to give him a good shove in the shoulder.

The track was already set up. A 10-second race.

I grabbed 2 skanks away from guys and pulled them off the side. I stood in the middle as the cars followed me, easing to a purred 'stop'.

My left hand pointed to the left.

"Ready," said Skank 1.

Keeping my hand poised there, brought down my right hand to the right side.

"Set-o," said Skank 2. The car's engine's now revving.

I quickly raised both my arms up before saying, "Go." The quick whip of forced wind breezed through my hair and the excited energy form the crowd was suffocating.

Everyone raced to the front or ran to get a better look. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me towards the Mazda. I felt my breathing labor and quickly tried to hold it in and cover it up.

We leaned on the hood of a car in silence before he spoke.

"The name's Han," he said not looking at me.

"Megan- but call me Meg."

"Does Meg have a last name?"

I'm taken aback my his unexpected jest before saying, "Cute. Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to tell you, without receiving one first?"

He looked at me, surprise evident on his face. After a short-amount of silence, he smirked, "Lue."

I grinned, knowing I has his full attention. "Henney."

"I like you, Meg. I can tell you're not like most chicks in Japan," he says keeping eye contact with me.

My heart skipped a beat. "I bet you say that to all the ladies," I joke.

He grinned and I smiled at him before continuing, "Listen, I was wondering if you can do something for me."

The grin now gone, he put a chip in his mouth. "I'm listening."

"Twinkie messed up my bike real bad. It needs some repairing. I heard you were the man for the job."

"You own a motorcycle but don't repair them?" he said smartly.

"It's called an infatuation, not a job." I replied.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I don't do bikes," he shrugged absentminded.

I frowned. "Twink told me you can do it."

"I never said I couldn't do it, just said that I don't." he says with a lopsided smile.

I squinted my eyes at him. I straightened up, "What can I do?"

He crumpled up his empty bag of chips and said, "I heard that _you're_ a mechanic. I need an extra set of hands in my shop."

_Great._ Another business proposition.

I was about to decline but saw that he was looking at me patiently, waiting for an answer.

_You don't do drama, Meg._

My eyes closed in resignation before sighing out, "Fine."

He smirked, leaned off the car and said, "First thing tomorrow."

I distinctively heard cheers and screech's of tires. He walked away from the car once he saw Asshole, who lost, walking towards me. I stared after Han as he walked to DK getting out of his car.

I can't help but let the grin slip on my face.

The guy in front of me was furious and holding out his keys. He dropped them into my hands and stomped towards the start of the parking lot, walking home apparently.

"Pleasure doing buisness," I called without looking at him.

I glance up and see Han smirking at me.

_What did I get myself into?_

* * *

**I know it is a bit confusing right now on how the story is progressing, but once Han and Meg are in conversation, we will understand Meg more and her background. Also the fact on how she speaks Spanish and Japanese. Also Han's view on Meg.**

**A/N (2/18/13)- Yes, I changed some things. From this chapter, I declare a revise on this story.  
**


	5. Have A Good Day At Work, Dear!

When Shay and I were in the car, I could feel her stares on my face as we left the parking lot.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke,"So, is he going to fix Irene?"

"Said he doesn't do bikes." I said.

"Then what does he do?" she said with a suggestive tone.

I don't have to look at her to know what she is thinking.

"Cars," I said with emphasis. Shay rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "But when I told him that it was Twinkie who said that he can fix it, he told me that he can, just that he won't."

"Ugh. Sounds like someone is a little cocky, huh?"

I hummed in agreement.

It stayed silent until I sighed, "I am most likely going to be working in his garage from now on."

She gasped, "What? When? Why?"

"Slow down there. He said he needed an extra pair of hands for his shop and tomorrow is my first day, apparently. Obviously, the only way he'll fix Irene is if I work for him. "

"Well, for how long?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll ask him tomorrow." I say, attitude rising in my voice a little bit. Why is she so inquisitive?

She scoffed. "This guy seems a little funky."

I glanced at her in disbelief. "If you don't recall, YOU were the one that said to, 'let things go with the flow!' "

"Yes, go with the flow, not STAY with the flow. There's a difference between seeing him everyday and just getting in his pants!" she said with a twang.

I groaned my agitation and we drove the rest of the way home in silence.

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing. I turned on the bedside lamp and took my phone off the table, it showed that it was 10 AM. I groaned through the shrill ringing that was going through my ears and saw that the caller is Unknown. I hesitated but pressed_ Accept_. "Hello?"

"You're late."

My eyes widened. _Pretty Boy._

"Well what time was I supposed to be there?" I say rubbing my eye with the heel of my hand.

"9." he said with nonchalance.

I sighed while getting up off my bed. I walked to my bathroom with my cell pressed between my shoulder and ear.

"Ok, tell me where your shop is. I'll be there in 15," I said while turning on the shower.

I was about to hang up when I heard him say, "No need. I'll be there in 30."

I froze in place, then looked down, instinctively, to see that I am still wearing my pajamas.

"How the hell do you know where I live?" I asked while quickly leaving the bathroom and going to my closet to pick out my clothes. I put him on speaker and tossed the phone on my bed.

"I called Twinkie and he gladly gave me his address. I wasn't aware that you guys were living together." he rambled while passing by a busy street.

"Yeah well, it's better to be around people, no?" I idly told him as I picked out a blue and white, striped long sleeve sweater and some black jeans.

I heard him snicker and say, "You got 15 minutes." The slight _click _sounded, indicating that he dropped the call.

I let out a groan of frustration and went back to the bathroom and locked the door. I took a quick shower that just consisted of soap and shampoo. How I did it in 5 minutes? Don't ask.

I got out of the bathroom in a towel and quickly dried off while putting on my underwear and bra. I heard Shay come in the room while putting on my pants.

"Hey, what's with the ruckus?" Shay said sleepily.

"I'm late and Pretty Boy is coming in about 10 minutes." I said trying to put on my shirt without it getting wet with my hair. I quickly towel dried my hair and combed it through with my fingers.

"Pretty Boy? Is that a nickname I hear?" Shay said, now wide awake and giggling.

I heard honking outside. "Argh, I don't have time for your antics right now." I said with a rushed tone. I kissed her cheek and sped to the small living room where my bag was laying on a table.

I put on the first boots I saw which were Shay's flat brown boots.

Halfway out the door, I heard Shay shout, "Have a good day at work, dear!"

I walked down the steps to see Han leaning against his side door, honking the horn again.

"Relax, I'm here. Sheesh." I huffed. He smirked and motioned for me to get in the car.

I got in the passenger seat and put on my seat belt. I heard him start the engine and we were soon peeling off the road. I looked to him and said, "Why did you come so early?"

He gave me a look and said, "It's not my fault you're a heavy sleeper."

I rolled my eyes. "Not everyone are morning people." I can basically hear his signature smirk come on his face as I looked out the window. I took the remaining silence to analyze the car.

_Nice interior._

I didn't get a chance to really look at what kind of car we were in earlier, but by the roaring of the engine and speed we were going, I'd say it's one, mighty fine sports car. I can't say that it didn't make him more attractive. I mentally roll my eyes at my foolish thoughts.

Suddenly he said, "Nice bra."

I looked at him in confusion and then looked down at myself. The black bra is easily seen through my thin sweater. I quickly close my eyes in embarrassment, mentally scolding myself.

"Yes well, I didn't have much time to get ready now did I?" I mumbled looking at my lap.

He chuckled, "Calm down. What man doesn't like to see this in the morning anyway?"

I gave him an incredulous look, scoffed and retrieved my bag from the backseat. I made sure to hit him with it as I put it in my lap. He made a little grunt sound as I did so.

We arrived at his garage. It was a typical garage. Very spacious.

"You live here too?" I asked as we got out of the car. I looked around and saw stairs that led to a balcony.

"Couple of kids bunk here. Sometimes Twink." he replied walking to a car near by with it's hood popped up.

At least I could tell Shay that Twink isn't at some girls house like he says. I had a feeling he just says that to seem cool. It also bothers Shay, which is highly amusing when she gets all worried about him getting STD's or what not.

I look to Han again and he is crouched over the inside of the hood, looking intently on finding the problem. I tossed my bag on a table.

"And what should I do?" I asked, trying to cover my awkward stance.

"Pick any car and work on it. Tool box is on the table." he said without looking at me.

"Ok..." I said to myself quietly. I did a full 180 and saw a 1980 Charger. I chuckled and walked over to get the tools I needed. Once I reached the car, I put my hair up in a loose bun. I popped the hood and winced.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

After 3 hours, Han suddenly disappeared to get the phone that was ringing incessantly. I tightened a loose screw and looked again for any more corrections needed. I nodded to myself once I did a quick glance over the the hood. I leaned off the car and closed the hood.

I looked at the exterior and cringed. She desperately needed a paint job and a clean buffering. I heard Han walk back in the garage and came over to me.

"You all done?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?" I ask in return.

He nodded, "Let's get something to eat. I doubt you ate breakfast."

He walked to the Nissa Silvia and went to the drivers side. I wiped my hands on a rag, "With your loud honking, I didn't get to." I said with a sarcastic tone.

He chuckled, "C'mon, Grumpy."

We arrived at a small Japanese restaurant. When we sat a booth, we both ordered some Ramen and water.

"So, how do you know Twinkie?" I asked him as we waited for our food.

He took some chopsticks from the little bin and toyed with them on the table. "DK wanted me to bring in a fast talker to host the races. I saw Twink try to sell off a couple of sneakers."

I gave a little laugh, "We all know he has the biggest mouth."

Han smirked, "He's a good kid though. Kinda regret bringing him in this chaos."

I smiled softly, "Yeah he is a good kid, but he can handle himself when he needs to."

Han hummed in agreement. Insert brief yet awkward silence. "Shay wouldn't agree though." I break out, looking down at the chopsticks that he was still playing with.

"Shay is the big sister right?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, she is. She is more like his mom really." I said.

"And why's that?" he asked right when our food was being delivered to our table. I paused before answering to take some chopsticks from the bin.

"Their mom skipped town after their dad took off with some stripper. Shay was only 15 when she left and had to take care of Twink all by herself." I resumed with some noodles in my mouth.

He nodded while eating. "How'd you guys meet?"

I swallowed my food and laughed. "Uhm, I actually met her when I was in high school. I was going to class when I heard some guy try to hit on the new girl. I turned the corner and Shay was refusing to go out with the guy. I decided to save her ass by pretending she was my girlfriend."

Han laughed, "How'd you prove that?"

I laughed down my nose while mumbling,"I kissed her." Han kept chuckling. "Full on the lips. She wasn't expecting it really and the guy left but from then on, we have been best friends."

"That's nice. Wish I could've been a fly on that wall." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows as he did so.

"You're hilarious." I say sarcastically but I felt the corners of my mouth lift slightly. He grinned with a chuckle before glancing back at the road.

To my surprise, we kept on talking until we finished our food. As we were leaving the restaurant, I made a sad attempt of a joke but succeeded in making him laugh, most likely at me instead of with me, while putting his arm around my shoulders.

My heart was beating so fast, I thought he could hear it. I kept trying to make him laugh because it was so intoxicating. I couldn't get enough of it. No matter how much I down play it, I am _attracted_ to this guy. His touch makes me squirm and his voice makes me tingle.

_No, it'll fade away soon. You don't do drama, Meg._

As we sat in the car, I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

Looks like it will fade away rather slow.


	6. New Motto

**xxReviews keep me going folks.**

* * *

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

I groaned in annoyance at the blaring alarm clock, the bright red numbers reading 8:15. I mumbled my way out of bed, proceeding to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

It's been 3 months since my first day of 'work' and I decided that I come help out Han for as long as he needs. He promised to fix Irene by next month and she will be good as new. As bad as it sounds, I didn't expect him to do so well in the business portion. He continues to surprise me with how much knowledge he is hiding, in front of his 'calm and collected' charade. He is definitely more than a Pretty Boy.

_2 Weeks Ago_

_ Han and I were downstairs talking about a car's interior before we were interrupted by a low-key engine pulling up on the street._

_A red Scion FR-S was revealed. A man with a tailored suit came out of the drivers side saying, "It feels more like a Corolla than a Supra. I want you to fix the engine for better horsepower."_

_I didn't even bother hiding my grin at this guy. I exchanged a quick glance with Han, who had his eyebrows raised in amusement. _

_"I know there's something wrong with it, man. Just fix it and I'll pay anything." The guy said idly on his phone. He glanced up once he realized we weren't saying anything._

_"What? You mute or something? Sweetheart, take the car in for me would ya?" the fucker said with a wink before glancing back to his phone. I raised my eyebrows at him and scoffed._

_Han crossed his arms and calmly said, "I can't fix your car."_

_The guy looked up at Han, "Why the hell not?"_

_I rolled my eyes and walked to the car Han and I were talking about. I opened the hood when I heard Han say, "This car already has a 200 bhp but lacks torque. I bet it sounds like a weed whacker when cruising down long stretches of road. The electric-assist steering feels good, but when slowing down for corners, the brakes lack initial bite."_

_The guy stood quiet and cleared his throat, "So what's wrong with it?"  
_

_Han's face held a smirk, "Nothing's wrong with it, 'sweetheart'. You just bought the wrong car. Now stop wasting our time and come back when you're ready to play with the big boys." He walked to where I was standing, picked up a wrench and leaned forward to inspect the car. I distinctively heard the guy scoff and fimble with his tie a bit, most likely embarrassed, then sped off like there was no tomorrow._

_I took my chance to look at Han in awe. "I underestimated you," I admitted with a slight smile on my face._

_He turned to me and shrugged, "I don't run a shop for nothing. I'm glad I impress you."_

_I stuck out my tongue at him and he tapped my nose, smirking, before turning back to the car. _

**Present**

Once done with my shower, I checked the clock on my beside table which read 8:25. I walked to my closet, putting on a bra and panties. Analyzing my wardrobe, I remind myself that Han and I were going to races tonight so I have to choose my outfit carefully.

_Choose my outfit carefully- who am I, Shay? _I shook my head and went to the living room to check the weather on TV.

I must admit that the months that I've worked with Han only made my attraction for him stronger. I noticed that I keep asking for Shay's advice on what I wear and how I look. I just hoped that SHE wouldn't notice or else she'd go apeshit on my ass.

I quickly scrambled for the remote to mute the volume before it woke up my fellow room mates.

_It's 85 degrees today._

I decided to wear a fitting black tee with some light wash, high waisted shorts. I put my wet hair up in a messy bun before throwing on some light makeup and hoops. See what I said about 'dressing up'? I quickly wrote a note to Shay.

_Going to the races tonight with Han. Don't wait up! _

_Meg  
_

I stacked it to the fridge with an unoccupied magnet before checking my watch to see that I had 20 minutes to get to Han's. I cursed quietly and put on my combat boots. I grabbed my tool box off the coffee table when I looked down to see my black pumps that I rarely use.

_Aw, what the hell._ I picked up the pumps, adjusted my bag on my shoulder with my tool box in my other hand. When I walked outside, I saw Han leaning against his Nissan Silvia with his signature smirk on his face. I stopped on the last step and smiled while shaking my head.

"Open the trunk," I told him.

"I love it when you talk dirty." he retorted, opening it anyway. I mimicked him playfully and put my tool box and pumps inside.

We were already on the road when I asked him, "What's the special occasion?"

"What? I can't pick you up?" he said while glancing between me and the road, careless as usual.

I let out a bark of laughter before saying, "The Han Lue I know, is lazy on his ass and likes to smirk at people all day."

"Yes, that's how I get through the day." he replied sarcastically. I laughed at him and we sat in comfortable silence. We enter the garage and immediately hear the high-pitched voices of Japanese singers on the radio.

**"Turn that crap down would you, Reiko-chan?!"** I yelled in Japanese, looking up towards the balcony where Reiko was sitting on the couch. Earl, who was next to her, nudged her so that she would carry out my request. She groaned and lowered the volume.

Reiko and Earl were 2 of the kid's who bunked in Han's garage. Reiko and I talk often. It seems she doesn't like Americans much so we tend to switch from English to Japanese in conversation. Earl was a real sweetheart though. He helps out in the garage at times but he was a real scholar kind of kid than a grease monkey. It seems that they have something going on but I wasn't going to invade their personal business.

I felt Han come up behind me and his arm linger around my waist. "Come on, pick a car and get to work." My breath caught when I felt his thumb, subtly, rub against my stomach before letting go and walking towards a car. His touch gives me shocks every time.

I'm not stupid though. Han isn't a one woman kind of guy, he has girls on his arms every time we go to races.

_No drama, Meg._

I shook my head quickly to get rid of my thoughts. I set my bag down on the ratty couch and walked towards Han's station. I took a wrench from the tool box to start analyzing the engine of the car beside me.

"I think that the exhaust tank needs to be changed." he said calmly.

I agreed and we kept talking until he brought up another subject. "Tell me, how did you not know of Twinkie when you first met Shay?"

I looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Just curious." he shrugged.

I looked back to the engine and tried to fix a few things around it. "Shay and I only communicated in school. Despite the fact that we were best friends, I never knew about her situation at home because she was so embarrassed about it. Only when we went into college, did she start talking about it. The time I was in college, though, was in Spain."

Han acknowledged my answer with a nod. "How long have you been in Japan?" he continued.

"A year. Just didn't meet up and move in with Shay until 6 months ago, and that's when I met Twink at Arnold's party." I replied.

_Also when we first saw each other._

He sighed and reached into the toolbox. **"Espana eh?"** Han said in Spanish.

I laugh at his attempt. **"Yo apuesta eso es todo usted sepa, chico guapo."  
**

He smiled, "**¿Yo didnt dice que yo couldnt lo habla, ahora hizo yo?" **

All I can do is blink. **"Cuando hizo a aprender?"** I asked him, taken aback.

"I spent some time in Central America before coming to Tokyo. I couldn't use a travel book for guidance, now could I?" he said going back to English.

I stare at him in disbelief then laughed at him in shock.

Before we knew it, it was already dark. Han and I were all done so he went upstairs to freshen up. As I was cleaning my hands on a rag, the thumping of loud rap engulfed the garage. I looked outside to see Twinkie's monster of a car pull up.

The car turned off and in came his voice, "YO, what's good guys? Ready to go?" Twinkie came in my line of sight smiling.

I shook my head while rolling my eyes and he came to put his arm around my shoulder. I had to kneel down a bit because of the height difference. "Jesus Twinkie, I don't think Texas heard you," I murmur.

"What can I say? I need a big voice to go with my beautiful and manly structure." he replies with a smug grin.

I ducked out his arm and flicked his barely there bicep. "Sure, you ARE packed. What are you? 4 feet tall?" I teased him while holding my hand above his head. He smacked my hand away as I laughed.

"I am 5 feet for your information. What about you, Green Giant? You're pretty luggish to be what-7 feet?", he retorted.

I scoffed while hitting him in the back of the head. "I'm only 5'4. And I have more muscle than you." I snickered as he mocked me and went upstairs to bother Reiko and Earl. I grabbed the keys to the Nissan Silvia and went over to pop the trunk. I took off my combat boots and replaced them with my black pumps.

After I closed the trunk, I walked to a near by mirror and took out my hair tie. I shake my hair a little bit and looked at my reflection. I smiled and saw my cheeks are still pink, hair is slightly curly and my eyes were bright. I turned around when I heard multiple footsteps coming down the metal stairs.

"Let's go." Han said and grabbed my waist once he got close enough. I grabbed my bag quickly, feeling Han's hand guide me impatiently as we drove off.

We got to the abandoned parking lot, the music was so loud, I felt the vibration beneath my feet. I got out of the car and was immediately bombarded by girls. I thought I was in Skankville with Han as mayor. I got out, rolling my eyes, went to the trunk to get my tool box. I left the spot to go to a couple of guys who are usual customers.

When we arrive at races, I tend to go straight to the cars that need fixing and get my pay. It's easy money and effortless.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder after 10 minutes of working on a silly, pink Convertible. I turned my head to find Morimoto with a skank draped all over him.

I gritted my teeth in anger before turning back to the car.** "What do you want?"** I ask in Japanese.

**"DK is calling for you."** he sneered at me. I sighed and stopped working on the car. I looked up and around to see DK crooking his finger at me to come to him. I raised my eyebrows, put down my tools and shut the hood. I walked over to him.

"I am not your little dog that you can order around. You have Morimoto for that." I told him once I was in front of him.

DK smiled, "Go to the red Subaru and get the job done."

I scoffed, "No."

"What did you just say?" he spat.

"No. Like I said, I am NOT your little bitch." I said ferociously.

"You will do as I ask, when I say," he said, glaring.

I laughed at him. "Or what? You going to tell your uncle again? If you don't remember, he said I could do as I pleased when I say so."

He pressed his lips together tightly, snapping his fingers at Morimoto while shouting orders in Japanese. I glared at Takashi and walked back to the Convertible. I suddenly wasn't in the mood to fix cars anymore. I picked up my tool box from the side and gave it to Twink who was sitting on his car with Reiko.

"You okay, Meg?" Twink asked while glaring at DK. I grabbed Twinkie's chin to get his eyes on me and said, "I'm fine, kiddo. Don't worry." He pursed his lips and nodded silently.

Twinkie and I might not be blood related but we are siblings, nonetheless. I felt a presence behind me, so I turned to find Han's serious gaze. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly. He grinned before tugging my wrist gently.

"C'mon." I heard him say over the loud music.

Han walked, with me in tow, to the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. When the elevator stopped and we got out, he let go of my arm to take a hold of my waist with a smirk. I smiled looking down. The space had a balcony and a small window station that oversees the lot. We leaned against the balcony railing and stood in comfortable silence.

"What's your connection with DK exactly?" he suddenly asked.

I turn to him in surprise, "What brought this on?"

"In the 3 months I've known you, we never talked about your situation with DK."

"It's just that you've never asked." I retort, smiling at him. Silence, however, was what I was given back. The smile was wiped off my face at his solemn gaze.

"I am assuming you know who and what they are," he said. I nodded reluctantly.

"Well I know who you are to him," I sigh inconspicuously, trying to take the heat off me.

Han raised his eyebrows, "And what's that?"

"Your Takashi's business partner, am I right?" I challenged. He smirked and took a sip of his beer, "You know about that, huh?"

"I'm not stupid, Han." I grumble.

He sighed, glanced at me before giving a wry smile. "Yeah, you're not."

I grinned at him, then he said, "So what are you to him?"

My face fell and I sighed, looking towards the crowd of people below. "My dad was in enlisted in the army ever since I was 10. We traveled around alot but eventually, we resided in Japan."

"I thought you said you were here for only a year?" Han asked puzzled.

"Yes, but you never asked me if I lived here before either." I said with a smirk. I saw Han furrow his eyebrows in surprise before smiling, "I stand corrected."

"Anyway, my dad's term was done after he was diagnosed with PTSD. Money was running low and food couldn't be put on the table. Dad got into some serious mishaps with Kamata by doing some jobs for him. It worked along fine for a few months until I found out what Dad was doing. I told him to stop, but he was in too deep. My dad has been Kamata's right hand man, ever since I was 15. I've been propositioned many times by Kamata, and of course Takashi, but I swore to my Dad that I would never get involved in this. That's why you see me avoiding them all the time. Well, _attempt_ to."

I continued, hearing the rage and guilt building up inside of me, ejecting into my voice, "You know I tell myself, _'You don't do drama,Meg'_. It's kind of my...motto," I laugh blindly. "However, it's deemed impossible for me to follow this. No matter how many times I say it.

"My best friend is dating Morimoto, who is in close relations with DK's crew. I got into illegal racing in Tokyo, broke my promise to my dad about never getting involved, and just started races for Takashi. Obviously, I am doing a good job following my 'morals.'"

Han simply stared at me after my long speech. "Why _did_ you start that race for DK? That night we first talked." he suddenly asked.

I take a deep breath, "As much as I hate Kamata and his son-of-a-bitch nephew down there, doing things for them at times keeps them off my back for a while. Kamata respects me and Takashi hates that. He doesn't like _gaijins_ working for the Yakuza. Or so he says."

"And are you? A gaijin?" Han looked at me expectantly.

I sighed and looked at him, "Beats the shit outta me." Han just chuckled lightly and I softly smiled.

"Sometimes," Han drifted off. "Promises can't be kept. It's just human nature. We all can't be expected to follow through on things."

I shook my head, "Lemme guess...Racing. It's full of danger and not fit for a girl like me?"

Han looked at me in silence before continuing. "Well, you're right. It's full of danger." I nodded my head in expectancy to all of his words. "It's about suspense, and the adrenaline kicks into your body... but isn't it good to have 'danger' every once in a while?" He smirked and looked back to the crowd.

I turn to him in surprise. He's encouraging me to race? I smiled softly at him even though he wasn't looking at me. He continued to say, "Fuck Kamata and DK. You're not in this scene because of your dad, Meg. You're attracted to racing because it's just _you_. Fuck, 'no drama'. Just live in the moment, and don't look back."

I ponder over this before laughing down my nose, "Fuck you, Drama." I tilted my beer to his in cheers. He smirked and the clink from the glass touching was obscenely loud in the now quiet balcony.

"Thank you." I smiled softly to him. He looked at me with his dark eyes and said, "Just so you know, my advice comes with a price."

I laughed before running my hands through my hair. "And what's that?"

"Work full time in my shop, Meg."

I mocked a scared face, "Oh, the horror!"

He scoffed before nudging my shoulder with his own. I laughed again and we both looked to the crowd in comfortable silence.

I guess I have a new motto to live up to. Don't I?

* * *

Translations:

"**Espana eh**?= Spain huh?

**¿Yo didnt dice que yo couldnt lo habla, ahora hizo yo?= **I didn't say I couldn't speak it. Now did I?

**yo apuesta eso es todo usted sepa, chico guapo.= **I bet that is all you know, Pretty/ good looking boy.

**"Cuando hizo a aprender?= **When did you learn?


	7. The Deal

**2 weeks later**

"I thought you said it would take a month?", I asked Han in awe. In front of me was Irene. She was all fixed up, repainted and looked better than ever.

"Are you complaining?", Han asked back while cleaning his hands on a rag.

I laughed at his retort and said,"No I guess not. Thank you so much!" I got in front of him and put my arms around his neck to hug him. I felt him hug me around my waist. Butterflies. I can feel them in my stomach shouting Han's name. I blushed at my school-girl thoughts.

I let go after a few seconds with a soft smile on my face while looking back at Irene. I missed her looking so pristine.

"We're going to the races tonight. Want to come?", he asked me with a small smile. I just finished working under a car for 3 hours at Han's shop. I smelled like grease and looked like I rolled in dirt.

I looked back at him and said, "Sure, lemme just go home and get ready. Meet here 8 o'clock?"

He nodded and I shouted my 'see you soons' at Earl, Twink and Reiko. I sighed happily at Irene and got on her with my helmet that I kept under the seat on. I revved the engine and eagerly shot out of the garage to test her again.

Once I got home and parked Irene outside the apartment, I took a quick glance at the clock in the kitchen. It read 6:30 PM in bright red numbers.

"Shay?", I called out in the silent apartment. I checked her bedroom and it was empty. That's weird, she should be home from work by now. I felt my eyebrows furrow as I took out my phone and sent a quick text to Shay asking where she was.

I tossed my phone on my bed as I walked back into my room. I went into my bathroom, tore off my clothes and got into the shower.

15 minutes later, I felt clean and smelled fresh. I spritz some perfume on my pulse points and put on a bra and panties. I checked my phone to see if she replied.

06:45 PM Txt message sent

From: Shay Glandville

To: Meg Henney

_Don't worry, miel. I am with Morimoto at Neela's house. Goin to the races 2night?_

I felt my chest ease with relief. Neela was Takashi's girlfriend. We weren't the best of friends but we tolerated each other all the same. Everyone respected her for her guts. She didn't take any bullshit from anybody. However with DK as her boyfriend, she didn't exactly earn her respect. She was just a kid put in a bad position and I felt for her.

06:46 PM Txt message

From:Meg Henney

To:Shay Glandville

_Good, and yeah I will meet you there._

I pressed 'Send', tossed my phone on my bed and looked in the mirror. I thought about Neela again and to be honest, we were kinda in the same position. I'm 24 and she's only-what 18, but being caught up in the Yaks and DK, we were one in the same. Rumors have been going around that they were getting a little rocky in their relationship because she caught him cheating with a skank. I feel really bad for her since she doesn't have anyone to talk to since DK always pushes them away from her. Maybe I should talk to her tonight so she doesn't feel awkward?

I sighed and took my towel out of my hair as I opened my closet. I decided to wear a beige chiffon shirt that had buttons on the front with a v-cut. The shirt cut off right above my belly button, I quickly pondered if I should wear a different shirt but I could hear Shay's voice in my head telling me to be bold. _Ok, ok, be bold, Meg._

I paired the shirt with some leather high waist shorts, and Shay's black leather, chunky heel mid boots that she called "last season."

I dried my hair quickly with my hair dryer, and combed it before curling it into some messy waves. I didn't put much make up on besides blush, mascara, and a nice shade of pink lip balm. I put circled pearl earrings on and fluffed my hair so it didn't look as stiff. I grabbed my black adjustable shoulder bag and stuffed it with makeup and my cell. It looked a little chilly out than before, so I put on a half-sleeve green knit cardigan and was on my way back to Han's garage, using Irene of course.

I saw Reiko all ready and dressed in clothes that people would mistake as a rainbow. Reiko never seizes to surprise me. I got off my bike and took off my helmet.

"Wow, you look hot, Meg!", Reiko said in Japanese.

"Thanks, Reiko-chan. You look...", I drifted off. "Colorful."

"Thanks!", Reiko said excitingly oblivious. I laughed and we started talking about this new band she really likes. In the corner of my eye, I saw a figure leaning against the balcony railing facing us. In the middle of Reiko's fan girling, I looked towards the figure to find that it was Han. I gave a slight smile at him while I saw his eyes raking down my body slowly and back up to my face. He had a slight smirk on his face after his shameless ogling and I looked back to Reiko's rambling, blushing a little.

At least I know I am not _completely _unattractive to him.

* * *

**Han POV**

It's been an hour since Meg left the shop with Irene in tow. I decided to fix her bike before she had another panic attack looking at it in my garage everyday.

After my shower, I looked to my bed and saw clothes that weren't there before.

"You need a sense of style, mate!", I heard Earl call through the door. I shook my head at his voice and put on the jeans and a white shirt with a short sleeved, tan button down.

I opened my door saying, "You call **this **sense of style?", looking to my left to see him leaning against the wall.

"You wanna look good for Meg, now don't you?", he said.

I raised my eyebrows, "Why would I want to look good for Meg?"

He stared at me with his face in disbelief. "Are you serious?-REIKO-CHAN! HE DOESN'T SEE IT!"

"What are you guys talking about?", I said getting impatient.

Reiko came up the stairs, "You and Meg of course. The sexual tension between you guys is insane."

This girl seriously has no filter sometimes.

"Yeah, touching her all the time-", Earl began but I cut him off.

"I touch every girl.", I said with a smirk. "Not the way you touch Meg!", Reiko cut in.

Earl started again, "You have conversation with her-"

"She is my employee, remember?", I said now bored with this conversation.

"Well you care about her.", Reiko said with a nod. I paused for a second. I know I cared for Meg, but that's all. She's a broken girl who needs some fun in her life and if she needs it, I'll give her some. Don't get me wrong. Meg is hot as fuck but I won't ever be tied down-money and women, what more do I need?

"AHA! So you do?", Earl said confidently. I sighed at the two of them. "I care for her, but she is just a friend ok? I don't need 2 kids telling me how I feel." I looked to Earl and said, "Or dress." And went back into the room to get some shoes.

I heard Reiko and Earl argue in Japanese until I came out again, it became silent.

"We want to make a deal with you.", Reiko said.

I looked at both of them and smirked, "What's that?"

"If you end up kissing Meg at least once in the next month, you have to buy us some drinks from then on. ALCOHOLIC drinks.", she said.

I chuckled, "And if I don't kiss Meg?" They looked at each other hesitantly and Earl said,"We will leave. We won't stay here anymore."

I felt my face frown, "You guys really need to prove that I like Meg so much?"

They both nodded affirmatively. I shook my head and said, "Ok whatever, why the hell not. But it's not going to work, she is just a friend."

I heard Reiko exclaim in her usual hyperness, which is annoying by the way, and went downstairs to turn on the radio. I look to Earl and he leaned against the wall again, quiet.

"Hey, I'll prove it. I won't even touch Meg at all tonight if that makes you feel better.", I chuckled.

Earl walked towards the balcony and leaned against the railing with a huge grin on forming on his face. He stood up straight and turned towards me, "Yeah, good luck with that.", and slapped me on the back on his way down the stairs. I frowned and leaned against the balcony and looked down.

It was Meg...looking really good. She had a shirt that showed a silver of skin and shorts that made her legs look like they could go on for miles. She was talking to Reiko during my ogling. I couldn't help but rake my eyes up and down her body, wondering what she looks like under her clothes. I saw her turn her head towards me but I didn't bother to stop looking.

I smirked thinking about what Earl said. This is definitely going to be more of a challenge than I thought.

* * *

**I apologize if people won't like my Han POV. Let me know if it was okay and MAYBE I will consider writing another one. It was definitely one of the risks in this chapter, I am just not sure if I portrayed him the right way, in his character. If anyone wants Meg's outfits, PM or review and I will put it up on my profile. Thank you and review!**


	8. Shit Just Got Real

**IMPORTANT- Don't own anything besides my own characters!  
**

_From now on, translations will be after the chapter is over, on the bottom. For other languages, besides Spanish, it will be bolded and will state what language a character is speaking in._ **[Ex) "What do you want?" **_she said to him in Japanese_.] _Just wanted to clarify. Also, I apologize for my grammar mistakes and what not. Just dismiss them and take the story as it is. Thanks and review!_

_P.S I know I have been making alot of time gaps but I feel that I should try to speed things along! I'M SORRRRY ABOUT MY GRAMMER AS WELL-ITS SOO BAD! TT^^TT_

_Song Dedication: Rumor Has It- Adele c:  
_

* * *

Meg's POV

I was in the car with Han on our way to the race meet up. Reiko and Earl said something about meeting with Twinkie to get some tires.

I don't mean legally.

I didn't feel exactly comfortable with Twink doing this but apparently they've done it a bunch of times so I didn't bother saying anything. However, if Shay found out...shit would get real with Dejan.

I also thought about the moment before, in the garage. There was no mistake that Han was checking me out. It's not like I'm desperate or anything, okay. It's just...that a girl likes to get noticed sometimes. Especially by a hot, Asian co-worker. Sue me.

"You look nice."

I turned to look at Han. I smirked and said "Thanks, not too shabby yourself Pretty Boy."

He scoffed while glancing at me, then back at the road. "Pretty Boy? Got nicknames for me now?"

"Well, 'Han' is pretty boring to say sometimes." I said with a fake serious tone.

"And Meg is better?"

I gave him an exaggerated gasp. "Touche."

He chuckled and we pulled up to the abandoned mall once again. I sighed and shook my head. Whoever decides where the races would take place, are obviously not as creative as they think.

As he was parking near the front, we saw models already making their way over. "Jeez, Han. Can't you just say yes already?" I teased when taking off my seat belt.

He smirked "What can I say? They just can't get enough." I gave him a look of disgust while getting out of the car. My tools were with a friend of mine's, Anthony, car. I stood on my tippy toes to look above the crowd to search for him. I saw him parked towards the middle of the lot inside the car with his girl, Jennifer. Jennifer and I were good friends, along with Shay.

"I'll see ya later, Pretty Boy." I said to Han with a smile and walked towards Anthony's car.

"Your ass looks great in those shorts, by the way." Han said loud enough for me to hear a few steps away from the car.

I turned around while walking with a smile. "Thanks babe. It was my initial goal."

He sat on the hood of his car chuckling softly and shook his head, while the girls around him frowned at his casual banter with me.

I smiled and turned in front of me and again walked at a fast but normal pace. Was I flirting? Possibly. But he flirted with me first. Should I have not responded? God, I sound like a fifth grader. No, I did the right thing...I think. I am aware of Han's playboy ways, PB doesn't just stand for Pretty Boy. However, if I like him, I shouldn't let them get in the way of getting what I want. Do I like him?

As I was having an internal battle with my thoughts, I got closer to Anthony's car and saw Jennifer in the passenger seat with Anthony half-way across the lot. I frowned and sped up my pace a bit. Those 2 are never that far apart from each other.

"Hey, Jenn!" I said with a smile. She looked up from her lap and smiled slightly. "Hey, Meg."

I frowned at her dull response and went to open the car door. "C'mon, _mi cariño_. Talk to me." She sighed and came out of the car. I shut the door and we leaned on the side of door. I put my arm around her shoulders. "So?"

She shook her head. "_Yo no saber que a hacer_. We got into a fight about some _puta _that he sees everyday. I accused him of cheating and he went ballistic."

I made 'tsk' sound while taking my arm off. "_Aye, miel_. You know that man would never cheat on you!" I said with a disapproving tone.

"I know, I know. It just came out! He is going to DK almost everyday and when we go out, I see her." she said in a baleful tone.

"Listen, you shouldn't judge him impetuously. Just sit down and talk as you usually do. I know you guys! You'll be fine, girl." I comforted and pushed her shoulder gently with a smile.

She laughed down her nose and pushed me back while giving me a 'thanks'. I smiled softly and we chatted about some cars that Anthony won and soon let the conversation drift when a model came to talk with Jennifer. Anthony is also apart of the Yaks but definitely wasn't a mean guy. He was a teddy bear really, which makes you wonder why he joined. Jenn and Anthony are very sensitive on that topic so I never got to find out why exactly.

Loud, American pop music started echoing the lot is what caused me to snap out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw a bright blue, Mazda Miata MX 5 making it's way towards some models at the East side of the garage. The music ceased and the driver's side door opened. A head popped out and turned around to glance at the formed crowd. It was Neela.

"Look at her. What a _gaijin_." I heard a nasal voice say in broken English. I stiffened and turned towards the model in disdain.

**"Watch your tongue, sweet heart. Or I might just rip it off."**I said to her in Japanese with a glare.

She gave me a disbelieving look. **"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that another _gaijin_ was listening in. Of course it is instinctual for you to defend her."**She replied sarcastically.

"Does that mean I am a _gaijin_ too, Aikun?", Jennifer asked the model in an innocent tone. Jennifer was from Puerto Rico and was very defensive about her race. It's important to hold your own in the racing world and if they see a chance to get at you, they will take it and eventually intimidate you. It's bad reputation and not to mention, bad buisness. It's how the system works in this scene.

The model, Aikun, was obviously taken aback by Jenn's sudden input in the conversation but recovered quickly.

"I just don't understand why you defend her is all." Aikun said again in broken English, choosing to ignore Jenn's fake question.

I rolled my eyes at her craven response and looked back towards Neela, who had a dull expression and was standing next to Takashi with his arm around her shoulders, arms crossed. Han was next to them with models under his arms, idly talking with DK. My heart plummeted, of course, but I knew this was to be expected. _"Play boy." _I thought while shaking my head_._I looked back to Jen and overheard the continued conversation prior to our little argument.

"I heard that she don't want to be with DK no more." Aikun said with exaggerated awe.

"I don't blame her. He isn't good buisness." Jenn replied with no interest in the conversation.

"Yes, yes. He is Yakuza but you can't say he is not fine." Aikun retorted, oblivious to Jenn's cringe to her words.

I scooted a little closer to them. **"But what about Neela again?"**I asked her curiously.

**"Well, they told me that she tried to leave him! Imagine! Some people saw him push her inside Kamata's club and they were shouting. She has real guts to do that but does not deserve him!"**she answered with excitement to finally get rumors going.

I hummed in response as she kept going and thought about how she does have a lot of guts to actually shout at Takashi. He doesn't take to feisty girls easily. But those are just rumors...however, this could be of use to me. To finally change things and be...fearless.

_"I have a feeling that I need to check her out. It can be one step closer to my accomplishment..."_I thought with a definitive nod. I made one step towards her direction but hesitated and stopped in place. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. She grew up with Yaks. The Yaks. Did she earn her respect? Of course not. She might be a nice girl but I don't need a gullible teenager who is too in love with her boyfriend.

I felt eyes on me as I kept gazing at wonder towards Neela who was now walking towards her car with a model. I turned my eyes towards the crowd subtly to see who it was. I caught Han's eyes. He was looking at me again, despite the 2 models under his arms. I looked back nervously trying to deflect my eyes elsewhere but finding it to be inevitable. I gave up trying to hide away from his stare and looked back with laziness. He kept his gaze stern and slightly cocked his head to the side, as if he was trying to read my mind.

I bit my lip and managed to look away to find Neela and her friend now stop in front of her car, to sit on the hood. It was on the other side of the lot. I felt a smirk grow on my face as I saw my plan fall into place in my head. I needed someone to challenge Takashi, girlfriend or not. She is having doubts. It's time to move.

I smiled slightly and walked towards Neela's car. It was as if it was playing in slow motion. Out of my peripheral, I could see Takashi turn away from his conversation with Morimoto and look towards me suspiciously. Han was looking at me walk with a calm gaze. Almost as if he was curious but knew what was coming. I frowned a little at his placidity but kept going towards her. I focused my attention on Neela once she turned her head away from the model, effectively dismissing her and she was alone.

It's my chance.

* * *

**Neela POV**

"Hey, you're Neela, right?" I heard from beside me. I turn to my right and the first thing I see if this woman's eyes. _Wow. _They are so bright. I quickly look at her body and I can't help but feel a pang of envy. I look back at her face and she's smiling softly.

I couldn't help but smile back, "Yeah, I'm Neela. Do I know you?"

"No, um, I'm Megan. But everyone calls me 'Meg'." She said with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you, Meg." I replied with a little smile. She isn't the first person to just come up to me and ask about Takashi and I. I hear the rumors circulating in school and especially at the races. It didn't help that Kamata is suspicious of us too. Takashi and I are just different people. Ever since he became 'DK', he just changed and so did I. He and people started to neglect me and they didn't want a _gaijin_ as 'DK's girlfriend.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a sudden question from Meg. "So listen, my friend over there wants to know if you want to race?" she asked.

My eyebrows raised in surprise. A race? Not about Takashi..."You came over here, to ask me to race your friend?" I repeated with curiosity.

"Yes. Why? Is there something else I should ask?" she asked me with a knowing smile on her face. I smirked back at her and gave a little laugh.

"No, I guess not." I said with a smile. She smirked at me and said, "The girl in the pink skirt and yellow top, Aikun, wants to race you."

I looked behind her and tried to find the girl she described. I recognized her as a girl who went to my school and often hanged out with Morimoto. She was the one who spread the rumors, due to my source. Right now, she was standing next to another girl while whispering in her ear and looking at me at the same time.

I smiled while rolling my eyes. I looked to Meg, "Done."

Meg full on smiled and said, "Well, alright then! I'll let her know." She quickly ran back to Aikun and I heard Aikun squeak in surprise. I frowned in confusion. Didn't SHE ask ME to race?

Realization hit me as I analyzed the situation. I laughed out loud and thought, "_I like her."_

* * *

_I hope Neela POV was okay, it's kinda hard to think in her perspective a bit though. So please forgive me if it does not do justice lol. Btw, has anyone seen promo pics for Sung Kang's (Han) new film 'Bullet to the Head'?  
He looks so fucking hot lol! I can't help but curse because he looked dumb good. He had a gun and everything with his muscles-I have to stop, I am sorry. LOLOLOL  
_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for my late updates. I just finished mid-terms and finals are coming soon so I had to cram. Thanks so much to everyone who has even just VIEWED this story! I appreciate it more than you think and it gives me courage to continue writing. So again, thank you! Please review and I will see you all next time!  
_

**Translations (I apologize if they are not accurate, its from google :( )**_  
_

**Miel- Honey/ hun  
**

**Mi Carino- my love/ my sweet  
**

**_Yo no saber que a hacer_- I don't know what to do.  
**

**Puta- curse for bitch/pussy/whore (yes vulgarity! :D)  
**


	9. Whoop-ti-fucking-doo

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I felt conflicted because I just can't seem to bring the story forward and like any author, it worries me! However, I shall try my best to achieve everyone's expectations for this chapter and hopefully come up with something that makes the story perfect in it's own way. I apologize for the upcoming failure of grammar lol and if anyone is confused, feel free to contact me.  
**

* * *

**Meg POV **

"**What!?,**"shrieked Aikun in Japanese.

"**Hey, I'm just giving you what you wanted. Are you scared to race a ****_gaijin_****?"** I replied innocently.

Aikun looked at me with fury but quickly scoffed. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and then crossed her arms.

"**Me? Afraid?**" she questioned.

"**Bring that bitch over here and we will _really_ see, who is better for DK.**" She got into a yellow Honda Accord behind her and revved the engine to speed towards the exit.

I looked to Neela once again and nodded in affirmation, while she responded with a short nod. She went inside the car and drove slowly through the curious crowd, engine revving, to follow Aikun. I saw her make dangerous eye contact with Takashi on her way to the exit before continuing on. DK muttered something to Han with an annoyed face before getting in his car, ignoring the models' obvious whining. Han didn't acknowledge DK, but looked at me and mouthed _"Go."_

I smirked and said "Do it," to Jennifer. She raised her eyebrows before shrugging and got on top of Anthony's car, cupping her hands around her mouth, and she shouted "30 SECOND RACE!"

The crowd cheered while running towards the exit, where Neela and Aikun were patiently waiting inside their car. I walk towards the exit slowly, the confidence that was present, has now dispersed and left an empty void of anxiety. Jenn ran past me to get there before the crowd became too much to handle.

What if Neela wasn't enough? Why did DK agree so easily for the race to continue? Was this opportunity _too_ easy? My stomach twisted into knots until I felt an arm rest around my waist, with his hand pressed lightly on my stomach. I didn't have to turn to see who it is. Han's thumb started to move in soothing circles against my navel and the butterflies arose, once again. In instinct, I tucked my arm around his torso and started to lean on him as we walked towards the hyper crowd.

"Do you realize what you've just started, Megan," Han stated, rather than asked.

I stiffened before relaxing my shoulders with a sigh. "I know what I'm doing, Han."

As we drew nearer, he steered our direction to a car behind a pillar but used this view as an advantage to see the race forming and, of course, to see the winner when the time came. We sat down on the hood with his right arm around my lower waist, his hand resting on the side of my right upper thigh. I sat so that my left leg was slightly on top of Han's, and let it hang from there. The fact that our skin was touching, didn't exactly help my nerves calm down.

I straightened my posture and crossed my arms, now tense as we see both cars speeding forward competitively and then disappear with red tail lights lingering in everyone's vision. I felt Han's thumb resuming it's circles against my thigh.

"Are you sure about that? You sound like you're trying to convince yourself, more than you're trying to convince me," Han said with his usual silent tone. It might have been quiet but the strength of his voice spoke volumes of emphasis and nonchalance.

I hesitated, "I'm positive. Are you trying to say something?," I asked with fake bravado, even though I know what he is going to say.

"Using Neela as you're plan to get rid of DK is actually very smart, especially for you. However, this isn't exactly the right time," I scowled at his subtle way of calling me stupid and he smirked, "What, you think you can just train Neela or something, into defeating DK? Tell me exactly what you're going to do if Aikun wins. Or what if Neela wins-what then?"

"I don't know!" I interrupted, "I'll admit that I didn't thoroughly think this through but an opportunity like this can't pass. I am so SICK of DK and his fucking antics. I want him **GONE**." His thumb ceased it's soothing and he didn't respond. So I turned my head straight, blindly staring at cars, pillars, and people. We sat in semi-awkward silence before I saw him tilt his head towards me.

"Whoever comes out as the winner today, you won't pursue Neela...just yet," he said in resolve. I felt my eyebrows rise in surprise, not fully expecting him to make me promise something against what we both wanted. Despite him being DK's partner, I knew how Han felt about DK. There was no brotherhood or friendship between the 2, just good business.

I turned my head to see that Han isn't looking at me, but at the 2 cars who are a quarter mile away from the finish line.

"You're so confident that I'll do as you say," I say warily. "Why?"

Han simply smirks, still not looking at me. "You know that if you don't take what I said into consideration, that you will fail. You can't help but take what I said, to heart. Isn't that right?"

I felt my blood boil in anger. "I don't need your input to trust my decisions," I sneered.

I trust Han's judgement. However, who said that his was better than mine? Am I actually hesitating my forthcoming plans, because of Han's words? Should I go to Neela or should I wait for the right time?

"But you know that even IF Neela wins, DK won't even let you get close enough to say, 'hi', rather than teaching her how to drift. If Aikun wins, it'll just push you farther down your sanity of trying to teach DK a lesson. Instead of doing that, all you did was just make Takashi even more cautious. If you actually think about it, this race was pointless. You're not thinking with your head, Meg. You're thinking with anger, and it gets you nowhere."

His harsh criticism made me wince. Butterflies now gone, I felt my mouth twitching in trepidation as I mutter insults at him in Dutch. Han raises his eyebrows in amusement.

I roll my eyes with my jaw clenched, then look to the speeding cars again and after a while, I squint with an accepting sigh. I look to Han with a glare and he looks at me, knowing that my mind was made up.

I keep my gaze on Han's face as I hear the tires of the cars, skid against the cement by force when they came towards the finish line. Han smiles and I turn my face forward again with a grunt of frustration.

I was wrong. This was a waste of time. Not an opportunity at all. I gritted my teeth as the next thought subconsciously comes into my head, _"Han was right." _

Screams and hollers were tossed here and there for the winner and echoed the garage. Aikun stepped out of her car with a smug smile and was quickly bombarded with the crowd. I sneaked some light eye contact with Neela as she got out of her car and she gave a grim smile before DK grabbed her upper arm roughly, looking furious, while striding towards his car. They drove out of the garage, tires squealing. The rest of DK's crew follows in the same fashion.

I 'detangle' myself from Han when sirens were heard quickly after the race was over. I didn't spare Han a glance, even though I knew he was looking at me. His hand, that was on my thigh, lingered for a second before disappearing and the warmth with it. I quickly ran towards the Nissan, got in the passengers, with Han in tow, going to the drivers.

We sped out of the garage, easily deflecting the cops. We sat in tense silence the rest of the way home.

* * *

It's been a week since the 'Neela' incident. Things resumed as usual, but Han and I's relationship became strained. I rarely saw Han outside of his shop. When we ARE working, the over-bearing laughter from before became infrequent. Uncomfortable silences started to become an everyday thing. The only sound that was in the shop was Reiko's defeated battle-cries from playing her games and the Japanese pop that was put on low volume on the radio. Reiko was the only one who seemed to be oblivious to these changes.

I am currently standing in front of my closet, thinking about how tonight was going to go down. Today is Morimoto's birthday. Shay decided to, "out of the good of her heart" in her words, RSVP my invite to a nightclub that the Yakuza owns, to celebrate. I wasn't going to go originally because, well, I hate Morimoto. Let's not forget that Han will also be there. Whoop-ti-fucking-doo.

"Meg?" Shay called through the closed door.

I walked over to let her in, clad in my bra and underwear. She came in, looking down, closing the door behind her. When she looked up, her face formed into a grimace.

"You're going to wear those?" she motioned her finger up and down my body.

I looked down with a frown and looked back at her, "What's wrong with, 'those'?"

She scoffed in disbelief,"Are you kidding? That set looks like it came from hell and back!"

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic inference. "It's just a plain black bra and underwear," I told her.

"Exactly my point! You're going to a nightclub, honey. Not a funeral!" she exclaimed.

"Who cares if I'm going to a nightclub or not. It's not like I have anyone to impress anyways!" I walk back to the closet and pick out jeans and a tee shirt.

I heard her marching towards the bed, where the clothes were laying, and snatched them to put it back in the closet.

"Wait." she simply said with her index finger in my face. I huffed and sat on the bed, waiting for my 'mistress' to arrive. She came back in with a dress that she got from Century 21 the other week. It was two-tone black and nude mini dress.

She dropped the dress onto my lap and said "When I come back in here, you better be wearing that." She turned to leave and that's when I made a face at her and rolled my eyes. Immature yes, but it was the only way I could feel satisfaction.

I held the dress to my chest and decided that it isn't that bad looking. I got up to go to the full length mirror, across my bed, and put the dress on. It fit tight but snugly against all the right parts of my body. I realized that the dress already had padding in it, so I reached around to take off my bra and then analyzed to see how it looked. It had a sweetheart neckline that revealed a bit of cleavage, but the girls weren't showing so it's good. The top part of the dress was a nude color with black lining that cupped my breasts and continued straight down, mid-stomach. The bottom was black and almost like a pencil skirt. It accentuated my butt and ended mid-thigh and showed lot's of leg.

I was cut off analyzing the dress by Shay coming in unannounced. She looked up and paused for a second before saying, "Wow. You look amazing."

I smiled a little at her admission. "Thanks." I say softly.

It looked like I snapped her out of her reverie when I spoke. She looked down at the belt in her hands and said "Here. I thought that this would look nice with the dress," She gave it to me and held out the sleek, skinny black belt around my waist until it could tighten no more.

"And I was right." Shay smiles, looking at me with her hands on her hips. I gave a closed-lip smile before turning back to the mirror. The belt had a skinny, gold, rectangular plate in the middle which gave the dress a little more color.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard her ask. I turn to look at her again and see her concerned expression.

Am I alright? No. I'm not. Me and Han aren't currently speaking which, surprisingly, kills me to no end. He thinks that I am blinded with hate for Takashi, which I am. He thinks I am inferior to him because of this hate and unable to think straight. I think he is an asshole for knowing everything about me that I don't like to admit. He made me completely doubt myself and my judgement, which frustrates me to hell! He thinks I am being immature about my plans for DK and feels that I need to grow up. On top of that, I still like him. Even though he isn't giving any intimate touches towards me, his stares still set me ablaze. He just stares at me until I finally look back, he looks away. I could feel it. The intense feeling of his gaze just makes the wanting for him, even stronger. The fact that we aren't speaking, that I still want him but can't have him, makes me realize I don't know how to fix this. That Han was right, but my pride is too damn big for me to admit to the guilt. Also, my plans for Takashi aren't going anywhere because of this.

"Yeah, everything's okay." I reply while mustering a straight face. She looked at me a moment longer before nodding in acceptance.

_I'm fine._

"Now let's go see what we can do with your hair." She continues.

I ended up having my hair curled, only at the ends. Shay was determined to make me look, 'natural'. She put a thin layer of liquid eyeliner and blush. She also put this weird sparkly shit that apparently, will make my skin look like I'm glowing. How people will see that in the dark-I don't know. I put on the small diamond studs Shay got for me and suddenly, it was time for Shay to leave.

We decided that we would go to the club separately since Morimoto is picking her up. Thankfully, she knows that me and Morimoto in a car for 30 minutes will literally drive us crazy.

"Don't forget to wear those shoes-the one with the satin platform-OH and you shou-," Shay stuttered on her way out.

"Yes, yes! Now go before Morimoto shows his ugly face inside!" I shooed. Morimoto was honking his horn incessantly. She gave me a face for my insult before kissing me on the cheek and telling me that she will see me there.

I sighed in relief as I heard the car speed away from the apartment. I looked around her room and saw the shoes she was talking about. It was simple cream colored pumps. I grimaced when I saw the length of the heel. I quickly made a prayer to God to not let me fall and put on the shoes, using the door knob as leverage. I made a quick turn about around the room, ensuring my balance in the shoes before checking the time.

It was 12 AM already. _Wow, it really is a 'night club'. _I grabbed my clutch and sprinted towards the garage as quick as I can in 4 inch heels. I saw Irene and sighed in reluctance. I forgot that I wouldn't be able to use Irene since I was wearing a dress.

_Now how am I going to get there? _

Well I could always stay home. I didn't wanna go anyways.

_But...I can't do that to Shay. She tried really hard for me to go and I don't have the heart to tell her I am staying._

Great. It looks like I have to call someone. A little voice in my head kept saying to call the person I despised right now.

_Well...maybe I could call him? He would pick me up._

I shook my head a little in denial, refusing to succumb to the guilt. I will hold my ground and stick to what I thought. I took out my phone and passed Han's name, to Twinkies. I held the phone to my ear and listened to the ringing that was cut off with a 'hello'.

"Hey Twink, you think you could pick me up?"

* * *

** AND FINITO! I'm quite proud with this chapter, I hope you guys are too. Truthfully, I worked on this chapter for days and I hope I did it justice. I am immediately starting the next chapter after I post this so hopefully, I can get it done. Thank you for views, favorites, follows, and PM's. Please review!**


End file.
